Lucas' Worst Fear
by dolphinology
Summary: seaQuestCharmed crossover: What if Lucas was really Andy's brother? Lucas decides to leave seaQuest to live with the Halliwell sisters. Once there he will have to battle a demon that wants to kill him and the Halliwell sisters.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own seaQuest or Charmed.

This is an AU, so some things have changed for the purpose of this story. The time of this story takes place at the end sixth season of Charmed/ beginning of seventh season and the first season of seaQuest. Paige is living with Richard and he is not out of control yet. Phoebe is living with Jason. Piper and Leo have not split up and Chris is born. Lucas is sixteen.

Please review.

Lucas' Worst Fears

Lucas Wolenczak sat in his father's office waiting room watching the people around him. Nobody had paid any attention to him since he arrived a hour ago from seaQuest. He could hear the distant arguing between his mother and father. Some things would never change. Neither of his parents wanted him around, and they were always arguing who would take him. But this time it would be different.

Lucas got up and told the secretary that he would be in the bathroom if anyone needed him. When he got there, he washed his face. Tonight he would do it. No more hearing complaining from his parents. Today would be his last day with them.

He went back to the waiting room.

"How much longer will it be?" He asked the secretary.

"I don't know." She told him without looking at him.

He sat back down. He went over the plan in his mind. Tonight he would go the Halliwell Manor. He knew the Halliwell sisters would take him in and protect him. At least that was what Prue Halliwell had told him after his brother's death.

Five Years Ago

Prue and 11-year-old Lucas was standing in front of a gravestone. Lucas was crying softly. Prue had her arm around him trying to comfort him.

"I promised your brother that I would take care of you if your parents didn't ever want you. But I have to tell you one thing. Demons and other horrible things are apart of what the Halliwells have to deal on a day to day basis." Prue promised.

At the time, Lucas had thought things would get better, but they never did.

End of Flashback

"Lucas, your parents are ready to see you now." The secretary interrupted his thoughts.

Lucas entered the room. His parents, Cynthia Holt and Lawrence Wolenczak, were waiting for him.

"We have decided that you are to stay on seaQuest until one of us needs you. Tomorrow you will go back to seaQuest." Lawrence told his son.

Lucas looked at his mother. Cindy wasn't even looking at her own son; she was too busy talking on her cell phone. Lucas nodded and left the room.

He didn't want to think about seaQuest now. It was an issue that he would deal with later.

Lucas then headed to Lawrence's house. He would pack like he was going to seaQuest, but really he was going to get ready to go the Halliwell Manor.

The Next Day

Piper Halliwell listened to her two sisters, Paige Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell, fight. They were going to stay a couple of days. Richard Montana was visiting his mother and Jason Dean was going to some South American country to set up the media there. Today she wasn't going to get in the middle of it. She stirred her coffee. She had a list of things to do for her club, P3. It would be crowded tonight, because Evanescence would be playing.

Leo, her white lighter husband, orbed in.

"Good morning sweetheart." Leo said kissing her.

"Not now. I've got to get to P3. There are a million things to get ready and I don't think there are enough hours in the day to do it all." Piper told him.

"You'll get it all done." Leo told her. "What's Paige and Phoebe arguing about?"

Piper headed to her club. As she drove she couldn't help, but think of Andy Tuner. Today was the anniversary of his death. He was such a good friend of the Halliwells. Even Grams considered him family. He was Prue, Phoebe and her childhood friend. It wasn't until a couple of months before his death that he knew they were witches. Piper was certain that Prue and Andy would have gotten married. They were almost meant to be together, but Piper was wrong. Now Andy and Prue were both dead. It seemed that the Charmed Ones were taking their destiny in their own hands now.

The only one beside Andy that Piper knew quite well was Andy's little brother, Lucas. Lucas would always tag along with Andy. He was about thirteen years younger than Andy and he was extremely smart. Lucas had gone to Stanford at the age of fourteen. The last time Piper had seen Lucas was at Prue's funeral. She had heard that Lucas had gone to live on some submarine called seaQuest. Piper couldn't believe how the Wolenczaks had gone so right on one kid and so wrong on another.

Piper reached her club. Maybe Lucas was with his family right now enjoying them. At least that was what Piper hoped.

Lucas stood in front of the Halliwell Manor. It looked almost the same as the last time he was here. The door and the attic looked different, but he thought it was the sun and the angle he was looking at it.

He excitedly knocked at the door. A few minutes later, a woman with bright blond hair opened the door.

"Hello," she said.

"Is this the Halliwell Manor?" Lucas asked suddenly unsure of himself. The Halliwell sisters could have moved. The last time he had seen them was at Prue's funeral, which was over three years ago.

"Yea, who are you looking for?" The blond head said.

"I'm a friend of the Halliwell sisters." Lucas told her.

"Which one?" She asked.

"Piper and Phoebe." Lucas answered. "I'm Andy's little brother."

The moment Paige heard Andy's name, she knew that Piper or Phoebe would have to deal with him.

"Come on in. Phoebe and Piper aren't here at the moment, but I'll call them." Paige told him.

Paige led him to the observatory and took his name. Then she called Piper.

"Some teenage guy is here to see you." Paige told Piper.

"What's his name?" Piper asked.

"Lucas Wolenczak and he's Andy's little brother."

"I'll be right over."

Piper stepped into the living room. Lucas and Paige were sitting on the couch talking. Piper couldn't help, but notice that Paige seemed to enjoy talking to the teenager. She sometimes thought that Paige would make a great high school teacher.

Lucas finally looked up and saw Piper standing there watching them.

"Hi Piper." Lucas said smiling. "You got a new couch."

"Demons keep blowing them up." Piper answered hugging him. It felt so good to see one another after all of these years.

"How do you know about demons? Wait a minute. What kind of magical creature are you?" Paige said.

Piper and Lucas laughed.

"Andy found out about demons and he accidentally told me." Lucas answered. He couldn't help, but feel relaxed. Everything he had been feeling had temporarily gone away.

"I have had heard so little about him. All I know about him was that he was Prue's true love and that he knew that we were witches." Paige said.

Lucas felt a little hurt. He had thought that Andy would never be forgotten by the Halliwells. His parents had already forgotten about Andy. They acted as if he never existed. Not that his mother ever acknowledged Andy was part of the family. Andy was Lawrence's child not hers. Lawrence had Andy when he was a teenager and Andy had taken his mother's last name. Thirteen years later Lawrence married Cynthia Holt and Lucas was born. Andy had immediately taken to Lucas. No matter what Lucas had done Andy was there for him.

"It still hurts to talk about him. Every time his name comes up Prue pops into my mind." Piper tried to explain.

Piper and Phoebe had taken Prue's death extremely hard. Even now Lucas could see the pain in Piper's eyes. Too bad Paige would never get to know her.

"That is actually why I'm here. Prue made me a promise after Andy died. She promised that I could come here if my parents didn't want me. Well…" Lucas hesitated, "they don't."

Piper was stunned. She couldn't believe that the Wolenczaks did not want Lucas. Her own mother had died when she was a little girl and her father hadn't quite abandoned her. He visited every so often. On the other hand Paige could believe it. She had worked in a social work office. Too many times she saw parents hurting their kids. She had even used magic to try to save one.

"I thought you were living on a submarine." Piper said finally breaking the silence.

"I was, but I want to leave there." Lucas said looking at the couch closely.

"Are the people there not treating you right?" Piper asked.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT." Lucas yelled.

Piper was speechless. Lucas never yelled.

"You can have Phoebe's room." Paige said trying to get Lucas calm down. "Phoebe called earlier and said that she was going with Jason."

Piper's son, Wyatt, chose that moment to orb in.

"Cool. I so want to be a witch or white lighter. I could orb anywhere." Lucas said.

"Wyatt this is Lucas." Piper said picking Wyatt up. "Do you want to hold him?"

"I've never held a baby before." Lucas said looking very unsure.

"There is really nothing to it." Piper told Lucas as she handed Wyatt to him. Wyatt gave him a big smile and Lucas smiled back.

"He's kind of cute." Lucas said. Piper and Paige smiled.

"Since you are a part of the family, I was wondering if you would like to be Chris' godfather." Piper said.

"Who's Chris?" Lucas asked not taking his eyes off Wyatt. He was afraid that Wyatt might orb away.

"Wyatt's little brother." Piper answered.

"You're pregnant again! You and Leo are popping out kids." Lucas said.

"You didn't answer my statement." Piper said.

"Be part of the godparents' club. I'm Wyatt's godmother and I get special privileges." Paige teased him.

"Sure, but I doubt that I would make a very good godparent." Lucas agreed.

Paige and Piper noticed the lack of self-confidence.

"You could teach him a lot of stuff." Paige told him.

"Like hacking." Lucas joked. Piper shook her head. Paige just smiled.

"We better get you settled." Piper said.

Even though Piper was not completely sure about Lucas staying with them she wasn't about to abandon him when he quite obviously wanted their help. Besides, the pain that she saw in Lucas' eyes was too much for her to deny.

Meanwhile on seaQuest

Capt. Nathan Bridger was waiting for Lucas on the shuttle to take them back to SeaQuest. Everyone else besides Lucas had arrived from the shore leave. Lucas was also an hour late and Capt. Bridger was getting worried. He turned on his PALS.

"Lt. O'Neill, has Lucas called yet?" Capt. Bridger asked.

"Not yet," Lt. Tim O'Neill replied.

"Where the hell is he?" Capt. Bridger fumed.

More to come. I have already decided what is going to happen, so updates should come soon.

Once again please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own seaQuest or Charmed; someone else does.

A huge thank you to my beta readers: Molly and Heather. Also, a thank you goes out to my friend, Nikey. Thanks for all the help:)

I want to thank everyone who is reading it.

Nikey: You check this, but you won't check email :P Please continue to read it, so I that know that you're still living. Just teasing:P

Lynnp: Thanks for reading it:)

wolenczak2004: I'm hoping to keep this story regularly updated unless organic gets to be too much.

Liesi: I have another plot that I will work on after this story is finish. In that one, he will get magic abilities. I have tried to work it in this story, but it I'm not sure if it will work.

* * *

Barbas, the demon of fear, watched the city from the top of a building. He wanted to go down and destroy someone's life, but he didn't feel like it. Instead he continued to watch the people go by the building. It bothered him that he didn't feel like hurting someone. He contributed that to the Charmed Ones. Every time he went against them he lost. He was a powerful demon and yet he could not defeat the Charmed Ones. He could be consumed by killing them, but too many demons had tried that and had been destroyed. It was easier to wait and then kill them at the right moment. Killing them was harder than it sounded. Every time he had tried to use their fear against themselves it had backfired. So instead he was keeping an eye on them just in case an opportunity presented itself. 

At that moment he felt someone's fear. It was out in the open which meant that the fear was increasing by the moment. Then Barbas felt another fear. It was coming from the Halliwell Manor. It was hidden like most fears, but Barbas could feel it.

"I believe an opportunity has presented itself." He said to himself and disappeared in a flame.

* * *

seaQuest 

"Captain, we've just received an email from Lucas." Lt. O'Neill said Captain.

It was an hour later and Lucas still had not shown up. Capt. Bridger had gone back to SeaQuest and was now on the bridge. He was about ready to call the police.

"Send it to my ready room." Capt. Bridger ordered.

"Yes sir."

Once he got to his ready room, he opened the email and read it.

Dear Captain,

I have decided not to come back to SeaQuest. I'm with family now (not my parents), so don't worry.

Good luck with finding a new Chief Computer Analyst.

Lucas

Capt. Bridger was astonished. First, he never knew that Lucas had other family besides his parents. Not that Lucas ever talked about his family. And secondly, he never knew that Lucas wanted to leave. Lucas never mentioned anything about leaving permanently when he left for shore leave.

"Captain, Admiral Noyce wants to talk to you." Lt. O'Neill said over the PALS.

"Patch it through to here." Capt. Bridger ordered.

"Nathan why the hell is SeaQuest still dock? She needs to be heading to the Barrier colonies now." Admiral Bill Noyce yelled.

Nathan couldn't help, but wonder what had made Noyce so angry.

"We were waiting for Lucas who has now decided to leave SeaQuest." Capt. Bridger said sadly.

Noyce calmed down quickly. He knew that Lucas meant the world to Capt. Bridger.

"I'm sorry, the colonies are getting upset and I needed seaQuest to calm them down." Noyce told him. "When did Lucas leave? Any changes about him are supposed to go through me."

"During shore leave. He didn't tell anyone about it. He emailed me a few minutes ago and said that he was living with other members of his family."

"I thought Lawrence and Cynthia were his only living relatives."

"Apparently he has some hidden."

"Lets make a deal. I'll find out more about where Lucas is and you go to the colonies. I'll contact you when I find something out."

"Deal."

Noyce hunged up. Capt. Bridger stared at the screen a minute longer before he got up.

"Bill, I hope you can find him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Barbas was across the street from the Halliwell Manor. Nobody glanced at him as they went by. He ignored their fears. The fear he wanted was in the Halliwell manor. There was a boy in the there. 

"Another innocent?" Barbas asked himself. "No, this boy must know them. He seems familiar."

Barbas thought for a moment.

"Prue's boyfriend's brother! He would be the perfect lure for the Charmed Ones. Plus his fear will kill him and the Charmed Ones if I do this right." Barbas thought to himself.

* * *

Just then Phoebe drove up. Barbas disappeared to the underworld to plot his attack against the Charmed ones. Phoebe looked around for a moment she felt a demon present, but it quickly went away. She wondered what demon they were going to have to deal with next. 

"Hello, is anybody home?" Phoebe yelled as she opened the front door.

"Be quiet. Wyatt and Chris are taking a nap. If you wake them up you're playing with them until they go back to sleep." Piper said coming down the stairs with Lucas.

"Hi Phoebe!" Lucas said.

Phoebe looked Lucas over. She never really knew what to say around him. He was a good kid, but he reminded her of Prue.

"Hi Lucas. I'm just here to pick up a few things. Jason is coming back tonight." Phoebe stated heading upstairs.

"I guess she's still the same." Lucas said watching her leave.

"Sometimes, but for the most part she has gotten better. She now has a career and a steady boyfriend." Piper said. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Just something quick. I want to visit Andy's grave today. I need to tell him some things." Lucas said.

They both headed to the kitchen. Lucas knew that Piper probably had some goodies around, maybe even her homemade cookies. They were the best in the world.

The minute Lucas stepped out of the manor Barbas began to follow him. He was waiting for the perfect time to use Lucas's fear against himself. It was only a matter of time and it looked like Lucas was heading toward the cemetery. If he was then Barbas would attack.

* * *

Please review and more to come very soon. 

By the way, to all those who read my other story (if you haven't then don't) I will be changing it in the near future (maybe this year). The comments were extremely helpful and I hope that I corrected the mistakes in this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own seaQuest or Charmed; someone else does. Plus I wouldn't know what to do with them even if I owned them.

I should warn you that this story has not been beta tested yet. So I'm sorry ahead of time for all the mistakes.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciated it.

* * *

Lucas stared at the grave. A slight breeze blew hair in his eyes. He didn't bother to move it away. Instead, he sat down in front of the tombstone and began to talk. 

"Hi Andy. I know it's been a long time since I last visited, but I've been busy. I'm no longer at school, but on a submarine called seaQuest. The people there are really nice. I've even gotten close to a couple of them. There's this guy, Ben Krieg that treats me like you did. We get into a lot trouble, not too serious, just fun stuff. Dad ignores me anyway. He's the one that sent me there. Don't get angry. It was for the best. I kinda like it there. Capt. Bridger treats me like I'm his son. He had a son, Robert, but he died. He also had a wife, but she died too. He really listens to me and sometimes I pretend that he is my father. Then again, I used to do that with you and Prue. Prue would have been a cool mom.

"Did you know that Piper now has two sons? I thought the Halliwell line only borne females, but that has changed. I'm actually the godfather of Chris, the youngest. Piper and Leo are going to make it official soon. I'm going to move in with them…" Lucas told the grave. He could feel Andy's present across from him. He looked down.

"I know what you're gonna say. Why am I going to leave seaQuest when I like being there? To simply put it I'm a teenager. I want to have a somewhat normal life. If I continue to live on seaQuest then I'm never gotta get the chance to do the things a normal teenager does. This is supposedly the best years of my life and I don't wanta to spend it where I can't do anything. I have the rest of my life to be an adult and do adult things. I'm a kid now, not an adult!" By this time, he was yelling.

* * *

Barbas stood not far from him. Listening to the whole thing. He couldn't help, but feel sorry for the kid. Sure, he was going to kill him, but to have a terrible life still was horrible. He dealt with fears and knew how to handle them, but he also knew anger. It could eat you alive or help you do great things. An idea came to him. If he couldn't kill Lucas and the Halliwell sisters then he could always ruin their family. He smiled to himself. It would be a great secondary plan, but it was almost time to start the first one.

* * *

"Captain could I have talk with you." Lt. Ben Krieg asked running to catch up with him. "It's important." 

It was later in the afternoon. seaQuest was heading toward the colonies and Capt. Bridger was on his way to the bridge.

"Yes Lt." Capt. Bridger said.

"Where's Lucas? I went to ask him something and he's not in his quarters, the labs nor the moonpool." Ben said in a worry tone,

"He has some family that nobody knows about and has decided to stay with them." Capt. Bridger told him.

"How come he didn't say good bye?" Ben asked looking sad. He thought he and Lucas were close, but now it didn't feel that way.

"He emailed me a good bye. I haven't spoken to him since he left for shore leave. I don't even know why he left." Capt. Bridger told him.

"I haven't checked my email yet. Maybe he emailed a good bye letter." Ben said.

"Check your email now. Maybe he told you something that he didn't tell me." Capt. Bridger said.

"But I have to go on my shift now." Ben said.

"This is more important. We need to make sure that Lucas is okay. Lets go to my office." Capt. Bridger said heading toward his office.

This had to be important Ben couldn't but help think. The Captain would never let him be late for a shift if it wasn't.

When they reached the office, Ben went straight to the computer and logged onto his account.

"There's an email from Lucas."

Captain Bridger ignored the other messages that Ben had received. He really didn't want to know.

Hey Ben,

I have decided to leave. Something is missing in my life. I'm not exactly sure what it is, but there is something. I just have this feeling that something is going on with me and it's worrying me. Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine. I'm going to stay with family until I can find what it is.

It's you who I'm really worried about. I have left some things in place just in case you get into some trouble. As for what it is you'll have to guess. Don't get in any trouble and I'll try to do the same.

Have fun,

Lucas

PS: Don't tell anyone about this, but I'm going to be keeping track of seaQuest's computers. I don't know when they are going to find a replacement for me, so until then I'll be watching them.

Ben and Capt. Bridger were quiet.

"I guess that explains some of it." Ben finally said breaking the silence.

"I'm still worry." Capt. Bridger said. Then a thought hit him. First, he lost Robert then Carol and now he was going to lose Lucas too. Well, he wasn't going to lose him without a fight.

"Lt O'Neill watch the computer system. If anyone enters it track it." Capt. Bridger ordered through his PALS.

"Yes sir." O'Neill replied.

"We'll find him sir. But what are we going to do once we find him?" Ben said.

"That is where Dr. Westphalen comes in. She'll know how to help him." Capt. Bridger said leaving. "You better head to the bridge. Don't let this leak yet. Hopefully by next week he'll be back."

* * *

Lucas sat quietly looking at the grass. He couldn't believe he yelled at Andy, well, not exactly at Andy. Lucas couldn't help be feel that something bigger was bothering him. 

"I'm sorry Andy. Look I don't know what has come over me." Lucas said getting up. "I better go. I promise to come tomorrow."

It was time to attack.

* * *

Another chapter should come soon. Please review. 


End file.
